Rena's Special Punishment
by Cracku-chan
Summary: Rena loses a club activity. Mion and Keiichi have a surprise up their sleeves. This will not end well. This is a crack one-shot, with implied KeiichixRena, actual MionxKeiichi, and a surprise pairing at the end. I'm not telling you now, so don't ask.


"Um, Rena?"  
"Yes?"  
"You lost the game."

Rena looked down at her hand of cards. Sure enough, she had lost.

"Ehhh? I must have spaced out or something!"  
Rena looked down sadly. "So, um, who won?"

Keiichi grinned and flashed a thumbs up. "I did, and now you've got to do what I say!"  
He ran over to a pile of discarded clothes the club members had brought as costumes, and held up some sort of maid cosplay.

"Ahh, geez Rena, if you wore this, I'd have to take **you **home! Mion, opinions?"

The green haired girl stood up slowly. "No, that ones all wrong. I have something that I keep with me, in case Rena loses."  
She reached into her backpack and pulled out a piece of fabric. Rena backed up.

"Um, what is that?"

But Mion wasn't finished. She began pulling out other things. Keiichi grinned and narrowed his eyes. He was ecstatic.  
"Guys.. you should tell me what this is..." Rena looked uncertain.  
The two girls in the back piped up.

"Ohohohohoho, Rena-san, it's just a cosplay."  
"Mii~ You will look really cute! Keiichi-san won't be able to contain himself. Nipahh~"

Mion finished sorting it out. Keiichi couldn't hold it anymore.  
"A bunny girl, a bunny girl, Rena will be a bunny girl! I'm seriously going to take her home now!"

Rena knew she should be scared. But..  
It just looked so cute!  
"Hauuuu! I'm putting it on! AND taking it home!"  
She grabbed the costume from Keiichi and jumped into another room to change.

Meanwhile, the rest of the club sat waiting for her.

"Aw, man, shes gonna be so amazinggg~" smiled Keiichi.  
Mion blushed hard, "You know, I-I could wear it t-too, you know."  
Rika looked up, "No, Keiichi-san should give you something. Like a doll, perhaps?"  
Keiichi stared at the little girl. "Why would I do that?"  
"Well, Rena's not the only girl in this club!" pouted Mion.  
Keiichi suddenly got a shy look on his face.  
"Mion, I care about everyone in our club."  
"You forget about me sometimes."

In a move that was very out of character for him, Keiichi stood up from his chair and put his arms around the pony-tailed girl.  
"K-Kei-chan!" she gasped.  
"I never forget about you." he admitted.

Rena had finished changing. Examining herself in a piece of glass, she kind of felt like taking **herself** home. She looked... adorable.  
"Hauu~, wait till everyone sees this!"

She skipped to the next room, singing a song to herself.  
"Hey, Mii-chan, Keiichi-kun, look at--"  
She stopped mid-sentance.

"Um, Satoko-chan, Rika-chama, where did they go?"  
Satoko laughed.  
Rika looked up innocently. "Mii~ Keiichi-san and Mion-san were hugging, and then he said something about taking her home! I think his parents are out of town or something, from what he said."  
Rena froze up. "T-taking home? No parents?"  
Satoko smiled sweetly for once. "Ohoho, he said something about how his parents wouldn't know about her being there. I don't know why he cares."  
The orange-haired girl bit her lip, knowing full well Keiichi's parents were on a trip to Tokyo.

Rena stared at the floor. She figured she might as well get changed and go home. Except...  
"Um, wheres my uniform?"  
"Oh, they took it home for something or other. Nipah!"  
Satoko got a blank look on her face. "Um, doesn't that sound a little suspicious?"  
"Well, Satoko-chan, didn't you hear Mion-san say shes always wanted to wear Rena-sans uniform? And Keiichi-san said he thought it'd look really good on her, and he got this weird expression--"  
"Gah, enough Rika-chama! I'm just going to walk home in this!"

Outside, Keiichi and Mion stood waiting for Rena.

"I wonder whats taking her so long? I mean, we even took her uniform so she'd have to walk with us in the bunny girl outfit..." Mion said.  
"Well, I hope she hurries, I have to be home soon. Lucky Rika and Satoko, they can stay till the school closes." Keiichi grumbled.  
"Hey, I wonder if they saw Rena. Perhaps Satoko convinced Rika to join her in tricking Rena-chan?" asked Mion  
Keiichi looked confused. "They wouldn't... would they?"  
Mion laughed, "Nah, Rika would never agree to something so stupid."  
"Well, lets go home now," Keiichi suggested, "My mom will be upset if I'm late again. I can't believe my dad's trip to Tokyo got cancelled."  
"Eh, what can you do?" shrugged Mion. She blushed and grabbed Keiichi's hand. "Lets walk home together."

Moments after they'd left, Rena burst out of the school house.  
"Oh, I cant believe they left me! I'm not talking to Keiichi-kun tomorrow!"

Inside, Rika grinned. One down, one to go. Soon, Keiichi would be hers.

All hers.


End file.
